


Lord of the Dance

by FilthyQuill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancer Loki (Marvel), Ficlet, Gen, Hiding On Earth, Hiding in Plain Sight, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Music Videos - Freeform, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilthyQuill/pseuds/FilthyQuill
Summary: Stumbling into an amusing situation leads to Loki hiding in plain sight.Note: Various perspectives included.
Kudos: 8





	Lord of the Dance

Fan followings usually started small, a few people here and there growing in small clusters until some like minded individuals took it upon themselves to try and group the fans together. In the past this may have taken the form of letter writing groups or even self-published newsletters. These days though it would be internet groups, communities springing up and then building until they carved out their own niche, with their tags to proclaim their self-designated titles to make it easier to find new friends.

This one, this seemed to start in the old fashioned way but soon exploded in numbers in ways that could only soar the source material into the realms of being called Viral.

Music videos that didn’t seem to be connected were eventually connected by non-fans as containing certain dancers that appeared in each of them. Eventually they pinpointed a single specific dancer that had been getting all the attention. Of course, if any of them had bothered to try and interact with the fans this would have been solved far quicker, but that had been brushed aside for more ‘scientific’ methods.

~

The Avengers didn’t have time for scouring the internet for viral videos, nor the reasonings for them. Not until it was brought to their attention that a wanted suspect was the source of the videos going viral.

“What do you mean Loki is in music videos? You mean like massive productions where no one noticed another dancer right?” Anthony Stark asked the general who was taking the time to bother him when he had FAR more interesting things to do.

“There’s no rhyme or reason we can find for which videos he appears in. Some big but there’s some independant stuff too. He’s your criminal, go stop him.” The general stated before cutting off the call without giving Tony the chance to rip into him.

“Jarvis, bring up everything on the viral videos and do facia…” Jarvis suddenly interrupted him to advise that this was already being done. Even better, his AI was bringing up clips of the videos onto his holographic screens just above the worktable. Spinning on his chair he scanned the images and saw that the person did indeed look a lot like Loki, but had to reluctantly agree with the General so far and say there was no obvious connection. Or even consistency in the guys dancing. Just that he was in the videos and dancing away with the rest of the crews.

“Why? Why’s he doing this?”

~

On the production set for an upcoming music video for a small but growing band, the choreographer was organising the last group of dancers and was marking down the company they had picked to source them all as a go to for the future. This group could dance, took instruction well, and some of them were both drop dead gorgeous or had to have been former gymnasts or ballet dancers from how they moved. They swore that one of them looked just like the guy that was getting pretty popular on the internet, and that was nothing but great news for them. Especially as they were convinced that there was NO WAY the company would have been hiring that guy, he’d of been too expensive for sure.

~

Taking warm up seriously was something he had forgotten for a few years until he started to take up running again. Whilst the exercise had seemed pointless, he could not deny that he had gotten out of breath far quicker than he had expected. Knowing that should a battle come and he was out of shape could lead to nothing good, he’d given the exercises some real effort. Starting with running but then moving on to full stretches and fighting stances.

Right up until the warehouse he had been practising in was taken over by a group of mortals looking for a place to shoot a music video. He’d watched curiously until they had gone for the day, only to come back a week later with filming equipment, lights and a lot of people. So many that when he decided to blend in and discover their real purpose for being there he had blended in. Right until someone had seen his outfit and decided he was one of their dancers out of place. Without meaning it, he was soon corralled and costumed like the rest and being recorded.

Whilst he certainly hadn’t expected it, the dance moves were simple enough but the next morning he had felt muscles straining in ways he hadn’t expected and soon found himself seeking out more music videos to dance in.

Admitting it out loud would never happen, but as well as stretching he found the very act of dancing enjoyable. The dances of Asgard were either the courtly dances of precise movements, or the wanton dances of the lower classes. These mortal dances were strange and invigorating for their freshness. He had considered that someone might notice him in the crowds he danced in, but judged that it was worth the risk. He varied the kinds of music he was dancing publically to, putting together what he was doing would be very difficult.

Sadly, it wasn’t to last. As he finished his warm ups, and enjoying the tingling in his muscles from the exercise, he heard a voice nearing his location. Not a very familiar one without the metallic overtones, but recognisable enough that he knew it was sadly time to move on from this pursuit.


End file.
